disney_descendentesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Evie
Evie Grimhilde é uma personagem maior dos filmes originais do Disney Channel, Descendentes e Descendentes 2 e da série de televisão animada, Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões. Ela é a filha da Rainha Má, e é interpretada por Sofia Carson. Personalidade Evie é uma garota inteligente, e muito gentil. Ao contrário da maioria das crianças vilãs, ela é muito agradável, a tal ponto que ela foi capaz de fazer os vilões mais malvados sorrirem com seu riso na sua festa de aniversário de seis anos. Mas não deixe que o seu charme te enganar, Evie é leal e competente quando ela quer ser. Devido à insistência de sua mãe de que ser bonita é tudo o que importa, Evie tem problemas com sua própria vaidade e é sensível sobre como as pessoas veem ela; seu maior medo era de que ela não acabasse sendo a mais bela de todas. Enquanto ela deseja encontrar um príncipe perfeito para si mesma, ela não é tola a se apaixonar por um príncipe que parece ser bom, mas esconder uma personalidade ruim, como ela rejeitou Chad Charming quando ela descobriu como ele era arrogante. Ela é muito inteligente, especialmente na química. Ao longo do filme, ela ganha mais auto-confiança sobre si mesma e descobre que há mais na vida do que ser a mais bela de todas. Aparência fisíca Na Ilha dos Perdidos, Evie é descrita como sendo a mais bela de todas, com o cabelo azul oceano, olhos castanhos escuros e lábios rosados. No filme, Evie gosta de usar seu cabelo solto, com uma trança em formato de V próxima da testa. Assim como a cor de seu cabelo, Evie usa roupas na maior parte em tons de azul e preto. Sua roupa usual é um colar de rubi em forma de coração, uma capa azul escuro emparelhada com uma saia de couro estampada com leggings de teia de aranha e botas de combate pretas. Ela sabe se maquiar muito bem, pois como ela mesma disse, "minha mãe me ensinou a passar blush antes mesmo de falar". Ela nunca sai de casa sem a aprovação da mãe sobre sua aparência. Aparições ''Descendentes No início do filme, Evie é vista fazendo badernas em uma área da Ilha dos Perdidos. Quando Malévola dá a notícia de que eles estão indo para participar da Auradon Preparatória, ela é a mais animada do grupo, principalmente por causa de como muitos príncipes moram lá. Malévola revela que seu plano para eles é usar a magia da Fada Madrinha para libertar os vilões da Ilha. Antes de sair, a Rainha Má dá Evie o que restava de seu Espelho Mágico que foi transformado em um espelho de mão para ajudá-la a encontrar as coisas. Após a chegada em Auradon, ela é cumprimentada por Audrey e Ben, dizendo que é uma princesa, já que sua mãe é uma rainha, mas Audrey informa que a Rainha Má não tem status real em Auradon, para tristeza de Evie. Depois de conhecer um estudante chamado Doug que lhes disse onde os seus quartos são, Evie rapidamente se apaixona com o quarto, mas imediatamente concorda com Mal que o quarto era nojento. Naquela noite, as meninas vão para o quarto de Carlos e Jay para verificar o que eles estavam fazendo. Enquanto eles estão se divertindo, Mal lembra que eles devem provar a seus pais que eles são maus, então ela pede a Evie para perguntar ao seu Espelho Mágico onde eles podem encontrar a Varinha Mágica. Evie tenta pedir ao espelho para dizer onde a varinha esta, apenas para ele mostrar a varinha de perto. No entanto, ela descobre onde a varinha é exibida o que os leva a um museu que continha muitos itens referentes a histórias de seus pais. No museu, Mal faz um feitiço em um segurança, fazendo ele dormir, assim eles poderiam entrar e pegar a varinha. O grupo tenta roubar a varinha, mas quando Jay tenta pegar o objeto, ele acidentalmente dispara um alarme; No entanto, Carlos é capaz de enganar a segurança fazendo pensar que ele era um mau funcionamento do sistema. Na escola, ela desenvolve uma paixão por Chad durante a aula de química, enganando o professor encontrando a resposta para a pergunta, dizendo ao espelho enquanto o professor de química não percebe. Chad decide conversar com ela mais tarde, aonde ela revela que conseguiu as respostas usando o Espelho Mágico, fazendo Chad perceber que ela enganou o professor. Chad pergunta se ela poderia fazer sua lição de casa, o que ela concorda em fazer e também consegue obter informações dele sobre a coroação, que terá a varinha em uso. Ela diz a Mal, que decidiu fazer uma poção do amor com um biscoito para fazer o príncipe Ben se apaixonar por ela. Na cozinha, o grupo quase termina a receita, com exceção de um ingrediente que faltava: "uma lágrima de tristeza verdadeira". Quando Lonnie vem, ela pergunta se eles precisavam de alguma ajuda, em seguida, começa a falar sobre como seus pais fazem ela feliz assando deliciosos biscoitos. Ouvindo isso, ela faz com que eles se sintam tristes, e em seguida, Lonnie entende que eles nunca receberam qualquer amor de seus pais, fazendo-a chorar por seu infortúnio e inconscientemente dando a Mal a lágrima para a receita. No dia seguinte, Evie vê que seu professor de química tem seu espelho mágico que Chad deu a ele. Seu professor de química quase expulsa ela mas é interrompido por Doug, que lhe diz que foi apenas um acidente. O professor de química diz que se ela passar no teste, ela não vai ser expulsa. Como resultado, Evie consegue um B+ no teste. Ela também começa a desenvolver um relacionamento com Doug, que a incentiva a não esconder sua inteligência. Quando Mal diz a Evie que Ben convidou ela para um encontro, ela ajuda Mal, vestindo-a e dando a ela uma reforma legal. No dia seguinte, durante a aula, a Fada Madrinha anuncia que o dia seguinte será o Dia da Família e diz que eles não podem trazer seus pais para Auradon mas ela lhes oferece para vídeo chat com seus pais em seu lugar. Durante a conversa com os pais, a Rainha Má fica chocada ao ver como Evie esta bonita, fazendo Evie torna-se incomodada por esta declaração. Depois de ouvir brigas de seus pais, Jay desliga o vídeo chat abruptamente, fazendo o grupo ficar com dúvidas sobre o seu plano. Durante o Dia da Família, Evie está falando com à rainha Bela quando Mal é abordada pela avó de Audrey, a Rainha Leah, que fala sobre a maldição de Malévola sob Aurora. Mal tenta se desculpar pela miséria que sua mãe fez, mas de repente é atacada por Chad. Em resposta, Evie usa um spray do sono nele. Doug está prestes a perdoar Evie mas é interrompido por Chad. Depois da briga, Evie e seus amigos decidem que devem obter a varinha e provar a seus pais que eles são maus, agora que os outros não podem aceitá-los. À medida em que o dia da coroação se aproximava, Evie serve como apoio emocional para a amiga, até concordando com ela que manter Ben sob o feitiço do amor, mesmo após os vilões serem libertados, seria cruel demais. No dia da coroação, ela fez um lindo vestido para Mal. Isso é algo que faz com que sua mãe, a Rainha Má, fique feliz. Quando Jane acidentalmente quebra a barreira mágica na ilha, Malévola é libertada da ilha e ela vai para o castelo em Auradon. A Fada Madrinha tenta impedi-la, mas Malévola já lançou um feitiço para congelar todos, exceto Mal e seus amigos. Jay e Carlos tentam impedi-la, mas não conseguem. Quando Malévola se transforma em sua forma de dragão temível, Evie usa seu espelho mágico para derrotá-la, mas é interrompida por Mal que dá a sua mãe um desafio de olhares, o que Malévola falha, se transformando em um lagarto, uma representação da pouca quantidade de amor em seu coração. Com a crise evitada, Ben está orgulhoso do nobre ato do grupo e diz a eles que eles devem confiar em seu coração e ter fé. Evie, juntamente com Mal, Jay e Carlos escolhem o bem e, em seguida, vão para a festa com seus amigos, cantando e dançando com Doug. Descendentes 2 Evie, agora possui sua propria loja de roupas, em auradon e ela esta desposta a deixa o passado com vilã na ilha para trás, mais quando Mal volta para ilha, Evie leva Ben junto com os outros Carlos e Jay para ilha para trazer Mal de volta. Na ilha Evie percebe que os outros filhos de vilões também merece uma chance de ir para auradon e ter uma vida melhor forá da ilha, então ela pede para Ben se podia dar uma lista com alguns filhos de vilões que podia ir para auradon. Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões Ela é uma personagem recorrente, aparecendo em quase todos os episódios. No primeiro, "A Explosão de Sabor da Evie", ela pede a ajuda de Mal para melhorar os seus cupcakes para a quermesse, o que acaba resultando em uma explosão que atinge Audrey. Em "Cuidado Com o Que Deseja", ela pede novamente a ajuda de Mal para melhorar sua reputação devido a explosão dos cupcakes. Devido a um desejo de Mal, Evie retorna para a Ilha dos Perdidos com Mal, Audrey e Ben em "Vodu?", retornando para Auradon em "Gênia Chique". Em "Troço Delicioso", ela e Mal ajudam Freddie Facilier, uma nova residente de Auradon (filha do Dr. Facilier) a ter bons comportamentos. Ela também tem papeis importantes em outros episódios como "Bem é o Novo Mal" e "Dia Glorioso", entre outros. Aparições em livros Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos Evie mora em um castelo do outro lado da floresta com sua própria mãe, a Rainha Má, porque ambos foram banidos e amaldiçoados por Malévola depois que sua filha Mal não foi convidada para a sexta festa de aniversário de Evie. Quando Evie se torna uma adolescente, ela finalmente sai do castelo para freqüentar uma escola do mal chamada Dragon Hall, onde ela encontra o seu primeiro amigo, Carlos. No entanto, ela se torna alvo de Mal para um esquema final e fica trancada dentro do armário de pele de Cruella De Vil, que é cheio de armadilhas de urso. Após o encontro com Carlos novamente, ela ajuda a Carlos em sua invenção sobre uma máquina que iria captar sinais de TV e rádio fora da barreira, mas resulta em fazer um buraco na barreira por um minuto inteiro. Por causa de sua descoberta, Evie é forçada a se juntar a Mal na recuperação do grupo de Malévola, que tinha ganhado de volta a magia graças a máquina de Carlos. Uma vez no interior da fortaleza de Malévola, Evie é quase amaldiçoada para dormir por mil anos, mas Mal salva ela por conseguir pegar o bastão de Maleficent de volta. Depois, Mal faz as pazes com Evie e as duas se tornam amigas. Descendentes: De Volta a Ilha dos Perdidos Mal , Evie, Jay e Carlos se encontram onde os deixamos no filme, aproveitando tudo o que Auradon tem a oferecer. Enquanto isso, ela agora tem ótimos amigos, classes interessantes, um mundo cheio de esperança em vez de vilões sombrios e sem futuro. Evie e suas amigas decidiram não apenas ficar, mas também encontrar seu bem interior. (E quando há belos príncipes, torneios, cachorrinhos e números musicais espontâneos em abundância, quem pode realmente culpá-los?) Quando eles recebem um misterioso convite para retornar à Ilha dos Perdidos, Mal, Evie, Carlos e Jay se encontram em seus velhos hábitos. Maus feitiços, roubar e quebrar as regras vêm naturalmente para eles, não é realmente culpa deles, é como eles foram criados! Além de se tornarem podres no núcleo mais uma vez, eles descobrem um mistério sombrio no núcleo da ilha, e devem combinar todos os seus talentos, bons e ruins, para salvar o reino. Descendants: Rise of the Isle of the Lost Em outras Midias Rotten to the Core Em uma versão pop da musica Rotten to the Core para a serie Descendentes Mundo de Vilões, Sofia regrava a musica e atua no video clipe. Descendentes: Um Minuto no Tapete da Jordan Ela aparece sendo entrevistada por Jordan junto com outros pesornagens, usando roupas do baile de luz neon. * Ela usa a mesma roupa em albos Poderes e Habilidades * '''Esgrima:' Evie é capaz de resistir a uma luta de espadas. * Fashion Designer: Esta é uma marca comercial da Evie. Crescendo com um grande desejo de ser a mais bela de todas, Evie sempre espera usar as melhores roupas. Mais tarde, ela usou essa habilidade para desenhar roupas para seus amigos, especialmente Mal. Em Descendants 2 , ela começou sua própria marca de roupas sob o nome Evie's 4 Hearts . * Artista de maquiagem: Complementar ao anterior, Evie é uma maquiadora profissional. Ela alegou que sua mãe lhe ensinou a aplicar blush antes que ela pudesse falar, o que poderia ser verdade devido à natureza vã de sua mãe. * Química: Depois de obter um B + no teste de Química, Evie desenvolveu uma devoção por Química e Ciência. Ela demonstrou estar bastante familiarizada com o assunto e costuma usá-lo para criar produtos de beleza exclusivos. Trivialidades *Desde que sua mãe é a Rainha Má, isso faria de Branca de Neve sua meia-irmã. *De acordo com Audrey, uma vez que a Rainha Má não tem status real em Auradon, Evie não é realmente considerada uma princesa. *De acordo com Evie, sua mãe ensinou ela a como aplicar o blush antes que ela pudesse falar, fazendo sempre pinceladas para cima. Considerando a natureza de sua mãe, é bastante provável que isso seja verdade. *Depois que Doug ajuda ela a não ser expulsa por colar na escola com seu Espelho Mágico, Evie parece começar a ter afeições por ele, visto que ela dançou com ele no final. *Ela é ironicamente boa com coisas que uma princesa nunca precisa aprender - costura, cozinha e limpeza. Evie mesmo diz a Chad, que isto faz com que ela seja parecida com à sua mãe, Cinderela. *Evie carrega uma bolsa que é parecida com a caixa que deveria guardar o coração de Branca de Neve no filme Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, que foi dada ao Caçador pela Rainha Má. *A mãe dedezesseisostrada para ser a mais carinhosa e "amorosa" dos vilões em relação aos seus filhos. *No filme, ela tem dezesseis anos de idade. *A mãe de Evie está constantemente dizendo que ela não é bonita o suficiente. *Graças a obsessão com livros de feitiços de sua mãe, Evie é bastante boa em química. *À medida que o primeiro filme avança, em continuidade às mudanças de seu guarda-roupa, as roupas de Evie começam a ficar cada vez mais parecidas com Branca de Neve. Categoria:Descendentes Categoria:Mulher